Mianhae
by HHCBSHIPPER
Summary: tidak akan , tidak akan pernah ku lepaskanmu baekhyun" lirih chanyeol seraya mempererat pelukannya terhadap baekhun. "Aku sudah melihat semuanya , biarkan aku pergi chan, Hiksss " Berhentilah menangis baekhyun , maafkan aku , aku tau sangat bodoh, aku mencintaimu baekhyun kumohon berhentilah menangis".


Author :

 **HHCBSHIPPER**

Tittle :

Mianhae

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast :

Other Exo Members

Rating :

T -

Genre :

School Life , Hurt/Comfort , Romance , Drama

Warning :

Yaoi / Boys x Boys ( Hubungan Sesama Jenis ) don't read if you not like YAOI! and don't bash!  
ENJOY~

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita atau tokoh , semua tokoh yang ada didalam fanfiction ini adalah milik tuhan

Summary :  
tidak akan , tidak akan pernah ku lepaskanmu baekhyun" lirih chanyeol seraya mempererat pelukannya terhadap baekhun.  
"Aku sudah melihat semuanya , biarkan aku pergi chan, Hiksss  
" Berhentilah menangis baekhyun , maafkan aku , aku tau sangat bodoh, aku mencintaimu baekhyun kumohon berhentilah menangis".

Lenght :  
One Shoot

BackSound :  
EXO - Hurt

* * *

.

.

. 

Tap

Tap

Tap

Deru langkah seorang lelaki manis makin menambah kesan tergesa-gesanya , ditambah dengan isak tangis yang sedaritadi keluar dari mulut indahnya.

"Hikssss , Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan Hikssss."

Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika Baekhyun semakin mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan yang masih tersimpan jelas di memorinya.

Sangat jelas dan sangat menyakitkan .

Chanyeol mencium lelaki lain didepan matanya dan tepat dihadapannya. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menutupi tubuh Mungil Lelaki cantik itu di sudut kelas.

dan Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang dicium oleh Namja Chingunya adalah sabahat baiknya sendiri , Xi Luhan.

" Aku tak mampu lagi . aku ingin menyerah saja"

" Hikssss aku tidak sanggup"

Baekhyun berlari kencang menyusuri koridor yang tengah sepi ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya.

.

Tak lama dari itu , chanyeol menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tak lain adalah baekhyun kekasihnya.

Dan chanyeol berlari sekencang kencangnya meninggalkan luhan seorang diri dikelasnya untuk mengejar kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun.." teriak chanyeol sambil terus berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menyadari chanyeol tengan mengejarnya , semakin mempercepat lari

nya menjauhi sosok yang tengah mengejarnya sedari tadi.

""Baekhyun aku mohon berhentilah , aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Baekhyun tetap dengan pendiriannya , semakin kencang dan semakin mempercepat tempo berlarinya .

Derppp.

Chanyeol berhasil menarik tangan baekhyun dan langsung mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan sangat kencang.

Baekhyun pun memberontak .

Chanyeol lepaskan aku , biarkan aku pergi , aku ingin pulang" pekik baekhyun disela-sela tangisannya.

"tidak akan , tidak akan pernah ku lepaskanmu baekhyun" lirih chanyeol seraya mempererat pelukannya terhadap baekhyun.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya , biarkan aku pergi chan, Hiksss"

" Berhentilah menangis baekhyun , maafkan aku , aku tau aku sangat bodoh, aku mencintaimu baekhyun kumohon berhentilah menangis"

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya , dan chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah lelaki cantik yang sedari tadi menangis tersedu-sedu.

Chanyeol menyeka air mata baekhyun dengan lembut .

" Maafkan aku Baek , aku sungguh menyesal"

Tes

Air mata Baekhyun menetes kembali.

" aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi , aku sungguh sangat menyesal , maafkan aku telah membuatmu mengeluarkan airmata, aku sangat mencintaimu Byun  
Baekhyun..." lirih chanyeol menatap mata indah baekhyun yang tengah sembab akibat tangisannya.

Airmata Baekhyun semakin deras menetes diatas pipi indahnya setelah mendengar kata kata yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke arah Bibir mungil baekhyun , dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir mungil itu.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan keras karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

itu adalah ciuman pertama baekhyun , selama ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun.

Kemudian baekhyun menjauhkan badannya dari kekasihnya itu , dia sungguh terkejut akibat perlakuan park chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Bodoh , aku sangat bodoh , mengapa aku luluh dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh seorang park Chanyeol, harusnya sedari tadi aku berlari kencang menjauhinya"ucap Baekhyun di dalam hati.

Di sela-sela pelukan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun , Di ujung koridor terlihat luhan sedang memandangi sepasang kekasih itu dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

" Maafkan aku baek aku sangat mencintainya , aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu , aku sangat bodoh , aku menyesali itu " ucap luhan lirih.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu , semua berjalan seperti semula , tapi Baekhyun tetap saja menjauhi Chanyeol dan enggan berbicara kepadanya.

" apakah kau mau roti Chanyeol ?" tanya Suho

"tidak aku masih kenyang". tolak Chanyeol

"atau Susu rasa Pisang ini , apakah kau mau Chanyeol?" tawar Suho kedua kalinya.

"Tidak hyung , aku masih kenyang". Ucap Chanyeol

"Lalu kenapa kau malah murung seperti orang kelaparan". Ucap Suho

"Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun enggan berbicara kepadaku Hyung , dia membuatku semakin gila". ucap Chanyeol kepada Suho.

p"apakah semenjak kejadian itu , dia mulai menjauhi mu Chan ?". tanya Suho

"kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya mengapa kau malah bertanya eoh? Kau malah semakin membuatku gila dengan pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan tadi". Ucap chanyeol seraya pergi meninggalkan Suho sendirian.

"Aigoooo dasar anak muda " ucap Suho dan kembali melahap roti yang ada di tangannya.

 _-FlashBack -_

Semenjak Chanyeol memberikannya secangkir susu coklat hangat saat mereka berada di Camping musim panas tahun lalu , Luhan mulai jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol yang notabene kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Luhan sedang berjalan Menuju kelas untuk mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal di dalam kelasnya, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sendirian didalam kelas dan terlihat dia sedang mencari sesuatu disana.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian , apa mau ku temani ?" ucap Luhan

" ahh Luhan-ssi ternyata kau , aku sedang mencari cincinku yang terjatuh , tidak perlu sebaiknya kau pulang saja" ucap Chanyeol.

"tak apa , aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau menemukan cincin yang kau cari itu" ucap Luhan

"ahhh tidak usah Luhan-ssi , sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan datang menemuiku dan aku takut dia salah paham jika kau dan aku berduaan didalam sini walaupun kau adalah sahabatnya" ucap Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakan Chanyeol sampai ke sudut kelas , ya walaupun tubuh Luhan kecil tetapi tenaganya sangat kuat.

" apa yang kau lakukan Luhan-ssi ". Ucap chanyeol

" Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol , persetan dengan kekasihmu itu ". Ucap Luhan

Kemudian luhan mengecup bibir Chanyeol perlahan , dan Chanyeol pun memberontak.

" Kau sungguh keterlaluan Luhan". Ucap Chanyeol kesal seraya menjauhi Luhan

Kemudian Chanyeol mendengar derap sepatu menjauhi ruangan kelas , dan diapun sadar bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun.

 _-FlashBack END-_

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun duduk termenung di bangku Halte tepat berada di depan sekolahnya , dan itu adalah Waktu yang tepat untuk Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini , apa kau sedang menungguku eoh ?" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak menoleh dan tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh Kekasihnya itu.

" Aishhh kau terus saja seperti itu Baek , tak pernah mau menjawabku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja Park Chanyeol , Luhanmu sudah pergi beberapa detik yang lalu menaiki taksi , bukankah kau mencarinya". Ucap Baekhyun

" Aishhhhhh! Bisakah kau tidak membawa namanya saat kita bersama ?" ucap Chanyeol Kesal

" Sudahlah Chanyeol aku muak dengan semua ini , aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini , aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapinya". Ucap Baekhyun

"Tapi baek , apa kau tidak menganggap dan mempercayaiku lagi" bentak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam bahu Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak menganggap ku lagi Park Chanyeol , aku sudah melihat semuanya dan aku tidak butuh penjelasan apa pun lagi darimu , aku mau mulai dari sekarang kita putus " ucap Baekhyun seraya jalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Semudah itukah kau mengucapkan kata putus , Kumohon Baek dengarkan penjelasanku sekali lagi , semua itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan , aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, sungguh aku mencintaimu". lirih Chanyeol

"sudahlah aku mau pulang , eomma ku sudah menjemputku" ucap Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.  
" Baek kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi" teriak Chanyeol

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Baekhyun tetap saja menaiki mobil yang di kendarai oleh eommanya.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol tergesa-gesa menuju kelas seseorang yang telah membuat hubungannya hancur seperti ini.

" Kai-ssi dimana Luhan , aku ingin berbicara dengannya , ini sangat mendesak" ucap Chanyeol

" itu dia di pojok sana , ada apa memangnya ? sepertinya kau sangat tergesa-gesa" ucap Kai

" terima kasih Kai-ssi, itu bukan urusanmu " ucap Chanyeol

"Chanyeol melihat Luhan sedang tertidur di mejanya.

" Bangunlah Luhan , aku ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang" ucap Chanyeol sambil merik tangan luhan keluar kelas  
" yakk! Apo Chanyeol , tidakkah kau melihat bahwa aku sedang istirahat " ucap Luhan

" Aishhhh! Semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun tidak mau memaafkanku bahkan dia sempat memutuskan hubungan kami , aku mau kau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini , berbicaralah kepadanya secara jujur apa yang terjadi disana waktu itu , aku mohon Luhan-ssi" pinta Chanyeol

" aku tidak mau , itu bukan urusanku Chanyeol , uruslah hubungan kalian sendiri jangan membawa namaku kedalamnya" ucap Luhan

" yakkkk! Kau ini , kau yang telah menyebabkan ini semua terjadi , dan kau yang harus meluruskan ini semua " ucap Chanyeol kesal

Baekhyun melintas saat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berdebat.

"ckkkkkk pasangan yang serasi" decak Baekhyun

Chanyeol pun menyadari saat kekasinya sedang melintasi dirinya.

" Baekhyun kemarilah , aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Chanyeol

" iya baekhyun kemarilah" ucap Luhan

" ada apa Lu ? aku sedang terburu- buru menuju kantin perutku sangat lapar semenjak dua hari belakangan ini" ucap Baekhyun

" Aishhh! Masih saja kau mengacuhkan kekasihmu ini Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol kesal

" diamlah tuan Park , atau aku tidak akan berkata jujur kepada kekasihmu ini dan kembali tidur lagi" ucap Luhan

" apa maksudmu berkata jujur Lu ?" ucap Baekhyun penasaran

" maafkan aku baek , pada saat itu bukanlah Chanyeol yang menciumku tapi aku yang menciumnya , aku mencintai kekasihmu Baek , sekali lagi maafkan aku" ucap Luhan lirih

" apakah yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar Chanyeol ?" ucap Baekhyun seraya menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sepasang bola matanya yang indah itu.

" iya , sudah kubilang sedari awal tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku baekhyun , aku benar benar mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun , sungguh aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol

"" Lu , aku sungguh tak percaya dengan perkataan yang barusan kau katakan kepadaku , aku kira kita adalah sahabat , tapi nyatanya kau malah menusukku dari belakang , apakah kau tidak menghargai diriku ini Luhan" ucap Baekhyun

" maafkan aku Baekhyun , aku menyesalinya , kumohon maafkan aku " lirih Luhan

 _-FlashBack-  
_  
" Maafkan aku baek aku sangat mencintainya , aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu , aku sangat bodoh , aku menyesali itu " ucap luhan lirih.

Semenjak kejadian itu Luhan terlihat murung atas kejadian yang ia perbuat kepada sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun.

Ia menyesali atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Chanyeol.

" Aishhh! Apakah kau bodoh Luhan , Chanyeol itu kekasih Baekhyun tapi mengapa kau malah mencintainya , kau sangat bodoh Luhan"

Tes

Airmata Luhan jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya saat memikirkan itu semua.

" maafkan sahabatmu yang brengsek ini Baekhyun , aku sangat malu dengan diriku sendiri"

Semenjak kejadian itupun Luhan selalu saja menjauhi baekhyun , bahkan saat Baekhyun mengajaknya kekantin untuk makan siang atau bahkan sekedar menemani Baekhyun membaca buku di perpustakan.

- _FlashBack END-_

Baekhyun pun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dan Luhan , dan kemudian Chanyeol menyusul kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Derp

Belum sampai ke kelasnya , Baekhyun sudah ditarik ke pelukan Chanyeol oleh kekasihnya itu

" menangislah di pelukanku Baekhyun ,dan dengan senang hati aku akan memelukmu" ucap Chanyeol

" Hikssss Chanyeol ... Maafkan aku , maafkan aku yang telah mencampakkan mu selama seminggu ini , mengapa Luhan seperti itu kepadaku , apakah dia telah bosan berteman denganku sehingga membuatnya bertindak seperti itu Hiksss , hatiku sangat sakit Chanyeol ". Isak Baekhyun di pelukan Chanyeol

" sudahlah ada aku disini , aku akan terus menemanimu setiap saat Baekhyun , aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun

" tapi Chanyeol Hikssssss ... mengapa Luhan sejahat itu kepadaku , apakah aku mempunyai kesalahan terhadapnya" ucap Baekhyun

" janganlah kau memikirkan itu , sepulang sekolah maukah kau berjalan-jalan sebentar ke myeongdong , akan ku belikan kau ice cream coklat vanilla kesukaanmu , sudah lama kita tidak kesana" ucap Chanyeol

" Benarkah ? belikan aku dua ice cream ya" ucap Chanyeol

" Aigooo baby , bahkan saat aku menyebutkan ice cream kau berhenti menangis ,dan lihatlah seragamku basah terkena ingusmu itu" canda Chanyeol

" Aishhh! Kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol , aku membencimu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya

" Aigoo aigooo kau marah lagi kepadaku eoh ? yasudah tidak jadi ku belikan ice cream yang sangat lezat itu" ucap Chanyeol

" ckkk kau mulai mengancamku Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun

" hahahaha , dasar kau Baekhyun , mengapa kau mudah sekali marah , bisa bisa rambut hitam yang ada dikepalamu memutih secara hitungan detik saat kau marah" ucap Chanyeol

" Aishhhh! Kau sangat menyebalkan Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun Kesal

aku mencintaimu Baekhyun , selamanya aku akan terus mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol

Kemudian chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun , dan terjadilah panggutan mesra daru keduanya  
"Miahae telah membuatmu mengeluarkan banyak airmata selama ini , aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Byun Baekhyun

 **END**

"Mian ya kalo rada gaje , soalnya first FF  
"Don't forget to review ya~  
"Saranghaeeee bbuing bbuing


End file.
